


Stop

by thefalloftheauthor (egosoffire)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/thefalloftheauthor
Summary: Sometimes, even an experienced Detective Inspector can be shaken by a case.





	

"Stop," Sherlock said to the detective nearest him, one of Lestrade's new detectives -- young, incredibly unimpressive.

He got up off of his knees, and walked across the room, over to Lestrade. At the corner of his concentration, he had heard the detective's knees buckle, as well as his sharp gasp. Greg was in pain, and the sight of the Carter girl's body was too much for him.

That took Sherlock's usually focused mind completely off of the case. He reached out and put his hand on the Detective Inspector's firm shoulder.

"Greg?" he asked gently, using the man's first name.

"Sherlock, I'm fine. Don't worry about it..." 

"You're not fine," he said, and put a hand on Greg's shoulder. He guded the man using this grip, walking him across the room to an armchair. He pressed lightly, and Greg sat, immediately. "You're not fine, and that's alright." 

"I'm not fine." Greg repeated Sherlock's words, shaking his head. 

Sherlock sighed. It was hard to reveal the actual nature of his relationship with Gregory Lestrade to others. It was hard, because he felt that was something precious, something that wasj ust for the both of them. Yet, it was something that he had to risk revealing for Greg's sake. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the man's forehead.

"Greg, please, take a very deep, steady breath," he instructed.

His beloved met his eyes and nodded, inhaling deeply through his nose.

"That's good love, very good. Now exhale."

He did.

"I'm sorry," them an murmured, running a hand through his hair as his breathing returned to something close to normal. "Something about her just...got me, I guess. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"She's young, innocent and was not only killed, but brutalized," Sherlock said, voice barely above a whisper. "You have a big heart, love, especially when it comes to children. It's going to happen from time to time..."

"Everyone else..."

"Copes with things in their own way," Sherlock murmured dismissively. "I admit that sometimes, when I deal with such a case, I shut off my emotions in order to better cope with things. It's a difficult task, however, and not the right way of handling it for most. Nobody blames you for this..."

"I need to step outside for a moment," Greg responded. "Will you come with me?" 

It was rare for Sherlock to 'shut off' in the middle of a case, but he immediately nodded and reached over, taking Greg by the hand. 

"Of course, of course." 

He tried his best to ignore Donovan's look shot their way. She had wide, confused eyes and had mouthed something to Anderson about whether or not he knew. It wasn't a mean, or malicious comment, Sherlock noted, just surprise. Surprise was okay. 

"We'll be right back," he said gently, trying to stay calm, rational, for Greg's sake.


End file.
